1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a self-winding cable reel having a base plate which receives the cable drum on a bearing spindle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A cable reel of this type is known from DE 40 25 409 C1. Here, the cable drum is of multipart design and the arrangement of the functional parts, such as winding spring, brake and slip rings, is complex.